Bavalnir
The Bavalnir (Baval's People) are the men of the northern regions. History The history of the Bavalnir ties back to the city of Ekretsya, one of the cities from the Three Rebellions. After a bloody rebellion, the men from Ekretsya finally established a foothold in the northern part of the city. Here the company split in two, with some continuing to stay and fight, and the rest heading north lead by Baval. The ones who continued to stay and fight were slaughtered by Elvish reinforcements which then chased Baval's company up north to The Splitters. The Elvish army lost the soon to be Bavalnir just after the passes and they were home free. after their long march the first place they rested was along a lake past. After resting for three days, Baval decided it was a good place to get situated, and thus Bavanya (Baval's Rest) was formed. They got to work quickly, and established agriculture and set up basic defenses and walls jsut incase the elves came again. They did not, but to be certain, they build the Right and Left Fists, large imposing forts that protected his people along the mountain passes, surrounding the spire, also known as the jut, a huge mountain with steep, imposing sides. Culture Exports and foods The region is known for its export of wood, wool, and bronze, which is mined on side of the Splitters nearest to the capital. In the hills further to the north, farmers raise Azlits, large horned sheep-like animals famous for their extremely warm wool and ornate horns. They make Azlit cheese in large varieties, all dependent on the families that raise the Azlits and what traditions have been passed down. They also grow wheat, rapeseed, beets, along with a variety of other oils and grains. The spices they grow are endemic to the region. They turn the wheat into flour and bread, and use the beets for their famous sweet beet bread, usually with hazelnuts and a mixed berry sauce. It's famous for its purple/red color, and is a source of cultural pride for the Bavalnir. Rapeseed is used for the oils. They also create very famous beers and a kind of beet rum called Krsvekna, which are known throughout the land for their strong craftsmanship. Wild berry jams are also commonly eaten, but the strange spices used in them are an acquired taste, so they tend to stay within the region. Along the coastlines are fishing towns, which eat salted fish and herring and cook them in stews. While there are plentiful seals in the area, hunting them is considered dangerous as they are a threatened species, and Keri, the god of animals, would let her wrath upon the villages if they were caught. Boatfishing is also considered a risky task due to hooksnout which managed to figure out how to tip small fishing boats and eat the fish and sometimes even the people inside. Besides agriculture, the region has a strong skill in metalwork, especially bronze, and have a very ornate and unique style in their craftsmanship. They reside in wooden houses, surrounded by dirt to keep the heat in, and a stone hearth for cooking and heating on cold nights. Society Bavalnir tend to be a very xenophobic bunch of people, outside of Bavanya. The rural folk tend to have little interactions with the outside cultures, and are hostile to outsiders, especially those that try to integrate with their culture. You are widely consider not to be Bavalniri if you haven't lived for at least 5 generations in the north, and even then, having "impure" blood or not having a Bavalniri appearance can lead you to being an outsider. Elves are nearly never seen in the region, and tend to be killed on sight in the rural regions, but inside Bavanya, small elvish communities have popped up, but they spend their time segregated from the rest of the city dwellers. The heart of the city is a much more accepting place when compared to the rest of the region, but still compared to outside cities like Engokha and Sheiba, it is a much more unaccepting place. They tend to be a highly collectivist culture, each town tends to share and work for the entire towns greater good, usually not requiring much bartering, and everyone is expected to pitch in somehow, be it weaving cloth from the Azlits' wool, to helping enact justice through a council of elders. Elders are respected as sources of wisdom and experience, and usually are members of the counsel once they reach a certain respectability. The exact number of people on the counsel depends on the town, and generally adding a new member to the counsel is a sign of celebration, undergoing a 3 day initiation process at the end of which the town feasts to the new member. Religion Bavalnir, unlike most men have rejected God #2 (name in progress), god of mankind, instead believing that they were created by the God of metalworking (also name in progress). For this reason, they do not celebrate Tilio's Day the same as the rest of man, and likewise react too any of God #2 symbols or traditions in a hostile manner. Along the coastlines are massive forts in case there is ever a sea invasion, not anyone has ever tried. Category:Culture